The Arrangement
by CoilyKhaleesi
Summary: After a messy break up with the infamous playboy,Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata is left to pick up the remaining pieces of her self- respect. A beacon of light comes from an unexpected place, corporate tycoon Sesshomaru Taishou.
1. The Offer

Hinata choked on her hot chocolate when the words left his mouth. She brought a paper napkin to her lips to clean the spittle that remained. Her eyes were fixed on his. Silver met amber in an awkward, momentary stare down. Her stomach was horribly knotted and mind clouded with confusion.

"I-I'm not sure what to say Mr.Taisho,"she said firmly grasping the warm mug.

"I understand. It's a lot to consider, take all the time you need to think about it," he replied placidly.

Straightening his suit, the elegant man stood. He placed a business card and two bills on the table before leaving. He looked back momentarily before the only audible sound was the bell ringing. All Hinata could do was stare as she turned the business card over in her hands. A petite waitress began to clear the plates.

She looked at Hinata, her features glossed with concern. Feeling the young woman's eyes, Hinata smiled at her. The young waitress patted her shoulder before gathering the dishes and walking away. She tucked the business card inside her purse.

The next day arrived like a diva, loudly announcing her arrival with brilliant rays of sun that gently caressed Hinata's face. Hinata turned over and continued sleeping. Minutes later, the incessant cry of her alarm clock forced her eyes open. She attempted to close her eyes again , but the clock only seemed to gradually become louder.

She threw the blankets back and waddled down the hall to the bathroom. She showered quickly,filling the bathroom with lavender and vanilla before taking her leave. Hinata sighed as she settled behind the steering wheel, adjusting her seat to accommodate her potruding ;pregnant belly. She rubbed her belly and left to her new job. Hopefully, everything would go well.

The receptionist gently guided her to a small, beautifully decorated waiting area. There was a long table surrounded by two black couches, a reclining chair, and a love seat. Behind the mini livingroom was another, taller table that had a box of fresh doughnuts and fresh coffee on top of it. The scent of both was mouthwatering and if Hinata were a lesser woman, she would drool .

She seated herself on the black sofa. It was surprisingly comfortable. She could easily sink into the cushions if she wanted. Her mind wandered to the question she had mulling over since yesterday. A part of her wanted to say _'morals be damned'_ , while the other said _'stick to your guns'._

 _"Any other woman would just accept it, but I have to be difficult."_

As she waged her internal war, she didn't notice or hear the door open. Hinata jumped when she heard him call her name. She looked up at him, her cousin's friend from college, impeccably dressed in a freshly pressed suit and sparkling,black shoes. He took a seat beside her and placed an envelope on the table infront of her.

"Ms.Hyuuga, thank you for your patience. I had an early morning meeting with a client," he explained.

"Your secretary ,Rin I think, told me, "Hinata replied.

"I apologize for such a long wait,our meeting ran a little longer than usual,"he said.

"I know how difficult working with clients can be. It's alright," she replied.

"Thank you for your patience, Ms. Hyuuga".

The silver haired male offered her his hand as he stood beside the door. She accepted and blushed as a large hand was placed on her lower back gently guiding her through the door. Almost instantly, the flimsy framework of her confidence folded in on itself. Whispers assaulted her ears and the ,all too well known, judgmental stares pierced the flesh of vulnerable psyche.


	2. News

Disclaimer: The characters being used are the property of Misashi Kishimoto. The plot is inspired by My Story by Quagonmay. Thank you for all your support.

*

The soft click of the door provided her with shield, a safe space away from the piercing , judgmental eyes of the employees. She crossed her arms over her chest and gently rubbed her shoulder as Sesshomaru motioned for her to sit in a black, leather chair positioned across from his desk. She graciously accepted his hand as she lowered herself to the seat. He seated himself across from her, every inch of him regal and handsome as his icy glance fixated on her. She inhaled before answering the question that hung silently between them.

His office wasn't quite how she had pictured it. It was a small, corner office with simple decoration. Despite the simplicity, the furniture appeared to be customized. The most lavish feature was the large window with ,what appeared to be, remote controlled vertical blinds. The view of the city left little to be desired. The skyscrapers and high rises gleamed as the city was bathed in the golden glow of the sun.

She swallowed nervously."I accept the offer, " she answered breathlessly.

"I'll have my assistant process your paperwork and your employee contract is here,"he said handing her a manilla file folder.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"No problem, Ms.Hyuuga," I do have an upcoming social event, which would require you to be properly attired."

"The Annual Business Gala?"

"Yes, it's customary that my personal assistant attend the event with me. However,I understand if you choose not to attend, given your current condition, "he explained.

"It's all right, I have gone many times with my father in the past."

"I'll have Kagura contact you tomorrow. She will help you select appropriate attire."

Hinata swallowed nervously as she recalled the risque evening gowns many of the women wore. It was an almost literal flesh parade with an array of beautiful women displaying their assets as they dangled from the arms of powerful men like expensive jewelry. In vivid detail, she could recall a woman whose dress was about to burst at the seams. It was skin tight with two slits that were dangerously close to being obscene. She shivered at the memory.

"Don't worry yourself Ms.Hyuuga, Kagura is a conservative lady. You don't have to dress as provocatively as the other ladies if you don't want to."

"Thank you again,"she said lowering her gaze.

"Would you like to start today or tomorrow?" he asked.

"I can start today, actually," she answered with a glimmer of excitement.

"You can start after you review your employee contract and sign a few things.

*

Hinata ran her fingers across her swollen belly as she lazily flipped through channels. With a sigh, she decided to watch the news.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance as the anchor announced the celebrity gossip section. She was about to turn the channel when pictures of herself and Sesshomaru appeared on the screen in nearly blinding HD. She grabbed the remote and furiously pummeled the volume button.

 _Grab your mugs ladies and gentlemen, we have some piping hot tea for you_. _The former Hyuuga Heiress was seen exiting a small coffee shop with the handsome Sesshomaru Tashio, who has been dubbed 'the Ice Prince '. Ordinarily, this wouldn't make headlines, but given the Heiress's recently devastating breakup with Sasuke Uchiha; this development has us raising our eyebrows. Are we witnessing a whirlwind romance or is our sweet little heiress not as innocent as she seems?_

Hinata pinched the bridge of her nose, a fruitless attempt to stop the onslaught of fresh tears. She pressed the power button and began to sob in the dimly lit livingroom of an apartment she could now barely afford. She wobbled to her room. She slid under the warm, wool blankets and cried herself to sleep.

*

The next day rolled out like a red carpet. The Hyuuga moaned in frustration as her alarm clock wailed, 6:30 had come too early for her taste. She crawled out of bed, fatigue flowing through her limbs as she drug herself to the bathroom. Her morning ritual began with a warm, steamy shower and lavender scented body wash. After that, an immediate rub down with oil, lotion, and a vanilla scented; body cream. Then, she sprayed some mousse on her hair and styled it into a messy bun.

Hinata wobbled to her room and hastily selected an appropriate outfit for the day. A plain; white button down, dark grey slacks, a matching blazer, and pair of navy blue flats with a diamond accent surrounded by two golden fixtures. She grabbed her keys, a bento box, and a black briefcase before hurriedly wobbling out her door. A sudden, bright flash caught her off guard as she was locking her door. She suddenly found herself,a single island surrounded in a sea of paparazzi.

She pulled her briefcase and blazer around herself, a meager attempt to save herself from the bombardment she was currently suffering. She slowly waded through the ocean of flashes and exited clamor of gossip. She had neared the end of the hallway , when a pair of strong arms suddenly surrounded her. Hinata was led to a small elevator and shoved inside.

"You're safe now, " a familiar voice said.

Hinata finally lowered her arms to look at her savior. Spiked;dark hair, obsidian eyes, and messy suit filled her vision. Sasuke. Tears pricked the back of her eyes, she so desperately wanted to cry, to break down and pound his chest with her pale fists. Hinata embraced herself against the ragged threads of self control fighting for dominance. She fixed her glance on the floor as her heart beat frantically against ribcage.

"You've gotten fat, " he commented nonchalantly.

Salvation came suddenly as the parking lot came into view. The doors opened and she quickly darted out of them. She power walked, almost jogged, to her black Honda CRV. Hinata flung the door open, threw her stuff inside, and slammed the door closed before her passenger side door opened. Sasuke climbed inside, he straightened his jacket once he was securely seated inside the seat. He looked around with his perfectly shaped nose wrinkled in disgust.

"You always did have shitty taste in cars,"he commented.

"You could always get in your car," Hinata said almost as if her smart aleck sister had possessed her momentarily.

"This will have to do for now, you and I have important matters to discuss,"he said dismissively.

"I'm late for work, we can discuss this later," she whined.

Sasuke wrote an address on a piece of paper and placed it in the cupholder. He opened the door,but paused.

"Meet me there Saturday, don't be late," he said dryly before closing the door.

Hinata shakily released the breath she had been holding in. She started her car and made her way to work.

*

"Ms. Hyugga, I understand that you may have some difficult issues to face, but you have to be on time. My family hasn't established its fortune by hiring tardy assistants," he scolded calmly.

"I apologize, this will not happen again,"she promised.

"Go to the bathroom and get yourself together, I need you to be ready to work in the next 15 minutes," he ordered.

Solemnly, Hinata hobbled to the bathroom. Once she was safely tucked away in one of the stalls, tears rolled down her cheeks. She sobbed bitterly as other employees entered and left the bathroom. After a while, she leaned against the stall with exhaustion washing over her like tidal waves. She wiped her tears with toilet paper and hobbled over to a sink.

Hinata cleaned her face and began reapplying her make up. Primer, powder,foundation, concealer, contour, highlight, eyeliner, mascara, lip balm, and setting spray were all applied in record time as she rushed to return. She glanced at her phone, miraculously there were five minutes to spare. Sighing deeply, she returned to Mr. Tashio's office. She seated herself at the smaller desk that sat in the corner opposite her boss's.

Momentarily he entered, his silver- gray hair clasp behind him in a loose ponytail that landed above his waist. He glanced down at his watch and looked over at her. He was careful not to display the annoyance laced in his voice.

"How wonderful of you to return on time, Ms. Hyuuga. I hope you came prepared to work," he said.

"Of course, Mr. Taisho,"she answered.

"Good, because that 15 minute break was for lunch for today,"he began," I expect great things from all my employees and you are no exception. Regardless of your current status, I expect you to come prepared to work."

"Yes Sir, I understand,"she replied.

"We're going to be here for a while tonight, if you get uncomfortable or need anything don't hesitate to inform me," he instructed as he removed his navy blue blazer.

Hinata felt heat rise to her pale cheeks as she took notice of his muscular form. His shoulders were broad and well defined, they tapered down to defined biceps. Sesshomaru's chiseled form narrowed at the waist and tapered down to a pair of equally muscular thighs. His body looked like someone had drawn or sculpted it.

"Ms. Hyugga, you look a little flushed, are you all right?" he asked.

"Um yes sir. I almost forgot to mention I had the-

He quickly moved to answer the phone, raising a hand to silence her. He sat on the edge of his desk speaking in his usual deep, flat tone. Hinata watched him awkwardly as he glanced over his shoulder at her. He motioned for her to come over. Sesshomaru covers the shiny, black receiver with his hand.

"Ms. Hyuuga, what size do you typically wear?"

"I'm usually between a six and eight."

"Which size are you closer to?"

"I'm closer to a six."

"Thank you. "

He spoke into the receiver for a few more minutes before dismissing the call. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbow and glanced at her expectantly. Wordlessly, he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out an almost comically tall stack of miscellaneous papers and files. He placed it on her desk.

"I need you to match the papers and the files. The names on the file and paper should match perfectly. I need the files sorted by last name and placed in alphabetical order."

"Yes sir, "she replied sighing.


	3. Dresses and Pretty Things

Her phone trembled violently against her wooden nightstand. Reluctantly, she reached up to answer it. There were three missed calls and text message.

 _Ms. Hyuuga, today you are not required to report to the office. However, you will be meeting with Kagura to select a dress for the gala. She owns a series of fashionable, high end clothing stores. She will be contacting you soon with the address and meeting time. You cannot be late._

Sighing in frustration, Hinata looked up at her analog clock on her nightstand. The series of red dashes read 9:30. Her phone rang again.

"Hello? Ms.Hyuuga?" a deep, rich, feminine voice asked.

"Yes, this is she. "

"It's a pleasure to hear your voice. You and I have an appointment at 1:30 today. The address is 7431 Yagami Ave. My assistant has your information and will send a confirmation text."

"Thank you so much. "

"It's no problem at all, Ms.Hyuuga. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

Hinata set her alarm for 11:45 and returned to her haven underneath her sheets. Grasping her pillow firmly and snuggling with it, she fell asleep.

*

Hinata looked around the small shop in awe. It was small and elegant with wall to wall red carpeting, and a chandelier that hung proudly from the ceiling. It looked like a showroom with a black runway that led to a circular platform with a singular, full length mirror that had a white trim. The walls were a pristine cream color and had golden damask pattern. There was a large street side window. She was taken out of her reverie when the receptionist called her name.

"Oh ,I'm sorry ," Hinata said blushing.

"Thats everyone's first reaction when they come here ," the petite assistant said.

"It's so beautifully decorated, who designed this room?" she asked.

" Ms. Takahashi designed most of this, however Mr. Tashio also made a few design decisions," the assistant answered.

"The both of them have excellent taste, " Hinata said exasperated.

"Why thank you,"a rich, feminine voice said.

The and Hinata turned to face the source of the voice. A beautiful, dark haired woman ,handsomely dressed in a white Christian Siriano suit and black platform pumps, approached them. Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun and she wore a pair of jade colored earrings.

"I'm Kagura Takahashi. Very nice to meet you, Ms.Hyuuga,"she said extending her hand.

"V-very nice to meet you a-as well,"Hinata said stuttering.

"Please come with me, Charlotte and I will take good care of you. You'll be the envy of every woman there," Kagura said leading her to a private room.

"Is this where I put my things?" Hinata asked.

"Yes , this your dressing room. Go ahead and disrobe, Charlotte will be along shortly with your first dress, "Kagura said," Ill get to work on some hair and makeup looks for you."

"Oh ,um, thanks," Hinata answered bowing.

Kagura closed the door and left Hinata alone with her thoughts. She stripped down to her underwear, her swollen abdomen on full display. A fluffy, white robe hung on a metal, golden hook. She quickly tied it around herself. A knock came moments later. Timidly opening the door, she peeked and saw the assistant from earlier. She was holding two large garment bags.

*

It couldn't be true, the reflection in the mirror wasn't her. Her skin was dazzlingly flawless, alive with an almost unearthly glow. Her body was embraced by a lavender and lilac gown. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and a mermaid shape that framed her curves. A magnificent train flaired from the waist in cascading layers

of translucent fabric and the ends of the dress were adorned with tiny flowers. The train alternated between lavender and lilac hues.

Kagura learned against a nearby wall as she admired the young bluette with her arms crossed.

"You look stunning, Hinata, " Kagura complemented.

"Thank you," Hinata replied as a scarlett shrowd slowly swept across her face.

"Thank me by taking that dress and some jewelry home tonight, it's no charge to either you or Sesshomaru. Just promise me that you'll be fabulous at the gala," Kagura said as she handed her a business card.

"I-it's a promise," Hinata stuttered.

"Come back on the day of the gala, my glam squad and I will get you all dolled up ,"she said with a wink."

*

The sun was just beginning its descent when Hinata settled down with a novel, a warm bowl of sukiyaki, and some fruit with a small dollop of whipped yogurt and crushed pistachios. Her feet were propped on a pillow and her food was sitting on top of an end table.

She was beginning to drift off when a sudden, loud knock startled her. Hinata scrambled to open her door. Before her was Itachi, her ex boyfriend's brother.

"Good evening, we need to speak immediately. May I come inside?" he asked.

"Yes, of course."

Hinata stepped aside and allowed him to enter the tiny apartment. She went into her kitchenette and set a kettle of water on the fire. She looked over her shoulder as Itachi seated himself on the couch. He was casually dressed in a pair black jeans, a button down shirt with a pair of black Nike shoes, and a leather jacket. No one would've guessed that he was the head of Uchiha Corp's legal department.

He cleared his throat as he leaned back, signaling that he was tired of waiting. Inhaling in annoyance, she turned to face him. He wore the usual blue expression as he looked at her with half lidded eyes.

"Did Sasuke tell you I needed to speak with you about your current employer?"he asked

"No, he didn't. Why would either of you care about that?"she wondered.

"You're in violation of your employee contract, " he said pompously.

"I haven't been an employee for almost two months and my current employer had a clause in his contract stating that it is prohibited for me to share company secrets from either my current or former employer,"she said matter of factly.

"There's no need for the tone, I just needed to cover all our bases, " he replied bored," I need you to fax a copy of your employment contract to my office no later than Friday. You will hear from me after I've had a chance to review it."

"Why does this even matter?" Hinata asked irritated.

"You are still bound by the terms and conditions of your contract. Your benefits and contact will be effective until 90 days after termination," he replied matter of factly.

"I'll have the legal department contact you tomorrow evening, "she said with a heavy sigh.

Itachi placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"You were always too good for Sasuke,"he said placing a hand on her cheek, "You would've been an excellent wife for him."

She looked up at the tall man momentarily before he pulled her into a hug. They parted as he gazed into her eyes lovingly. He grabbed her hand, firmly placing a piece of paper into her palm.

"You would be wise to take advantage of the two weeks you have remaining and schedule an appointment. Take care of my nephew or niece,"he advised softly.

He looked over his shoulder before leaving.


	4. Saturday

A/N: Thank you for your support. I apologize for the short chapter.

*

Days later, as instructed, Hinata glanced at her reflection in the glass as she sat in a booth patiently waiting for Sasuke to arrive as a mug of steaming tea slowly lost its warmth. She silently observed her features: the slight dark circles under her eyes, her rounded; rosy cheeks, a newly formed double chin, and a slightly pudgy belly. Absentmindedly, Hinata placed a hand on it. The new found roundness bringing her a foreign sense of comfort. The waitress returned with fresh tea.

"Would you like a refill, miss?" the slightly older woman asked.

"No thank you, I've barely touched it,"Hinata replied warmly.

"Would you like to order something?"

"Let's see here. I would like a burger with everything, fries, lemonade and some sticky buns. "

"I'll get that to you right away."

She silently watched as the pale pink uniform and white running shoes disappeared behind the white counter , which was filled with chatty customers enjoying their individual meals. The woman wore a black name tag with the name Kurenai writen in white, blocky lettering. The contrast of her dark hair and brilliant, red eyes made her stand out in such a mundane, bland diner. Hinata was in such deep thought , she didn't notice when Sasuke slid into the opposite side of the booth. A sudden whistle alerted her to his presence.

Sasuke was dressed completely differently from his usual attire. His signature raven tresses were hidden beneath a tan ball cap. A denim jacket, white tshirt, black jeans, sunglasses, and white tennis shoes completed his "civillian" ensemble. He called out to a young waitress. She sauntered over and placed a smile on her face. She took his order despite obvious anger bubbling beneath the surface. When she finally left to fill his order, Sasuke turned to her.

" I wanted to tell you something before you heard about it in the media,"he began.

"Oh kay?" she answered quizzically.

"My wife and I are getting back together," he said plainly.

"W-wife? You- you had a wife?" she studdered as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"Listen I-

"You're a real bastard," Hinata whispered.

She grabbed her purse and was about to storm out when she was suddenly assaulted by paparazzi. She pulled her jacket around her head as she ran to her car. She pulled off and went to her room. Briefly glancing in the rearview mirror she could see the camera lights in the distance. as she sped away.

 _"Tomorrow will be better,"she thought._

Sasuke smiled at the spectacle as Kurenai, who had just brought Hinata's order, glared at him. He looked up her his smile widening as ge observed Kurenai's expression. He chuckled darkly. He placed a wad of cash on the table and told get to keep the change. He left a business card on the table.

"You give me a call if you want to work somewhere besides this dump," Sasuke said to an angry Kurenai before turning to leave.

Kurenai stared after his retreating form with intense disdain. She pocketed the wad of money and began clearing the table.

 _"How did such a sweet girl end up with a low life like that?"_ Kurenai thought.

*

Hinata clutched the key card in her hand as she counted the numbers until she reached her room. Room 641 was only a few more doors away. She stepped inside ,closed the door, and collapsed on the floor. Anger, pain ,and embarassment flooded her system. She removed her clothes and hurried to the bathroom, eager to scrub away the recent events.


	5. Magical? Maaaaybe not

Two weeks after the infamous diner meeting and the ensuing media storm, Hinata was forced to temporarily relocate as well as agree to stop meeting with Sasuke Uchiha in public or private. With that , the past two weeks had been difficult. A number of media outlets had contacted the bluette seeking an exclusives and offering large sums of money. Thanks to Taisho Realtor's legal team, the emails, calls, and texts had decreased in number.

The petite, blonde assistant, named Alysse, greeted her warmly. Her eyes wandered down to her now potruding belly. Hinata blushed profusely as Alysse led her to another room. It was elegantly decorated ; the walls had alternating black and white stripes, there were two pink couches adjacent from one another, and a plush a pure ;white carpet. Alysse led her to one of the pink couches.

Kagura suddenly appeared. Her dark hair was now suspended in a series of sensual curls that framed her heart shaped face. Today she wore a simple, white ,shift dress with bejeweled sandals that displayed her pedicure. She smiled and sat on the couch next to Hinata. Kagura pulled out a large sketchbook.

"This is my vision for you tonight, "Kagura began, "elegant and charming. "

*

Hinata was once again blown away by her reflection. Her hair had been swept into an elegant halo braid with silver thread sewn in and spiral curled side pieces framed her face. The dress had been altered slightly. It was a floor length gown with a sweetheart neckline and a train, staring at the bust, that featured layers of silk with alternating hues of lavender and lilac. Her accessories were all silver: a pair of chandelier earrings, a matching necklace, and a glistening clutch.

"Don't stand there gawking at yourself, Cinderella. Sesshomaru isn't a patient man," Kagura playfully scolded.

*

A sea of dancing lights surrounded the duo as Sesshomaru gently guided Hinata down the red carpet. Curious paparazzi asked suggested questions as the couple made their way inside. Once inside, Hinata paused in awe. The ballroom was breathtaking, there was a sprawling, glistening, golden floor below a three tiered crystal chandelier. On either side of the floor sat a marble staircase that led to a balcony that sat above a breathtaking garden.

The glistening, marble floor was populated by the best and brightest of Konoha City, all of whom were so adorned with jewels that their sparkle could put the stars in the evening sky to shame. They were beautiful, a sea of bodies draped in fine fabrics as they laughed and chatted jovially. Even the servers appeared to be floating as they they provided the guests with refreshments. Soft, instrumental music caressed the air, adding a more sensual element to the elegant atmosphere. She didn't remember these galas being _this_ lavish.

Hinata was gently led by Sesshomaru to a beautiful couple. The man bore an uncanny resemblance to Sesshomaru with ponytailed snowy hair and amber eyes. However, he was slightly taller and his eyes held a more warm, inviting, and jovial gleam in comparison to Sesshomaru's cold,austere ones. The woman was shorter than her partner, but taller than Hinata with shimmering, waist length hair whose layers gently framed her face. She had a feminine, inviting aura that made the area they were sitting in seem almost crowded despite the small number of people.

The man and Sesshomaru embraced one another and you could practically feel the warmth radiating from them, the man atleast. The two separated and the woman also embraced him. The pair collectively turned to face her momentarily before giving Sesshomaru an expectant glance.

Sesshomaru took her hand and introduced her.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga, my new assistant, " he said.

Nervously ,Hinata placed a hand over her stomach as she stepped forward to greet them. She offered her hand, but was pulled forward into an embrace. Onlookers giggled. She relaxed into his embrace before they momentarily broke away and the couple looked at her.

"There's no need to be shy my dear, you're practically family now that you're officially my son's assistant," the man said.

"Forgive my husband's rudeness, but I am Izayoi and he is Akihito,"Izayoi said with a sigh.

"Oh, my apologies dear, I became a little overzealous when I saw you, "he explained.

"What my husband means is that he saw that you're in delicate condition and became excited. He thought you and Sesshomaru were together, " she explained.

Hinata's pale complexion reddened visibly.

"Dear, please let go of the poor girl before she suffocates, "Izayoi chided playfully.

"M-Mr. Tashio and I are are strictly professional," Hinata stammered.

"We've been waiting for a grandchild for so long, we saw you and assumed..."

"Father, that's enough, " Sesshomaru said.

"Well, you've dated one of your secretaries before, so we thought..."Akihito began.

"Father, that's enough!" he said slightly raising his voice.

Izayoi walked over and placed a soft hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Darling, would you like to join me for a snack?"

"Yes , please, " Hinata answered as her stomach began to growl.

Izayoi reached into her clutch and pulled out a small plastic bag with fruits and vegetables inside.

"It's always best to come to these events with a snack, the organizers love to draw them out longer than necessary ,"she said.

"I see you've already captured Izayoi's heart," a mature, feminine voice teased.

The pair turned to look at Kagura, who was dazzlingly beautiful in backless, red halter gown whose length made her appear to be levitating. It fit her like a glove, highlighting her slender,athletic frame. She had also styled her hair in a mane of luscious , dark curls with bangs and face framing layers. The ensemble was completed with a sequined , black and white clutch and matte , black jewelry. She sauntered over to join the two ladies.

"Ahh, the infamous snack bag, Kagura began, " what, no chicken wings this time?"

"That only happened once, " Izayoi said turning away and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh kay, we'll go with once, " Kagura said," Hinata you should seriously eat,it'll be about another hour before they serve dinner."

"That reminds me, how far along are you, Hinata?" Izayoi asked pressing the bag into her palm.

"Four months," Hinata replied.

"I bet you're happy to be out of that dreaded first trimester, with the morning sickness, crazy cravings, and whatnot," Izayoi said.

"Actually, I didn't really experience any of that, "Hinata answered," I have only been craving cinnamon buns like crazy."

"I remember when I was pregnant with Inuyasha, I would cry when my husband didn't have mint chocolate chip ice cream,"Izayoi recalled with reminiscent smile.

The three ladies carried on that way for some time, jovially chatting as each of them enjoyed the snacks Izayoi had managed to sneak in. They thoroughly discussed pregnancy and Hinata learned that Kagura had a five year old son, named Akio. Apparently he enjoyed climbing on trees and was a huge fan of American comic books. An hour had gone by before Sesshomaru and his father had come to collect them. Like the gentleman he was bred to be, Sesshomaru gracefully stepped between the two ladies and offered each of them an elbow.

Every inch of his six foot frame was elegantly clothed in a three piece , navy blue suit with a black tie and matching , matte cuff links. His matching Oxfords were detailed with intricate designs on both sides. The contrast of his dark suit and pale hair enhanced the contours of his face. Hinata blushed when his golden gaze caught her own. If she didn't know the man whose arm she clung to, Hinata would've been frightened by the way his pupil shifted to look at her; it was like a predator watching his prey with silent contemplation. The corners of his lips turned upward in what could be considered a smile if his abnormally long canines didn't an give him an almost sinister appearance. The smile left as quickly as it came, replaced by his usual neutral expression.

Hinata looked ahead as they trotted through the double doors to be welcomed by an enormous banquet hall. The space was identical to the last one, save for a large stage with crimson curtains belted on either side and large, round, tables covered with pristine,white table cloths. There was also a large ,flat screen sitting comfortably between the curtains. The tables were set with fine dinnerware and wine glasses. Once again, she was enthralled in the glimmering beauty of everything around her, so much so that she hadn't noticed Sesshomaru gently guiding her to a seat.

"Ms.Hyuuga?" Sesshomaru called.

She looked up at him,her eyes widened with wonder. He silently took the seat to her right and leaned over.

"I need you to be on your toes, there will be important people attending, some of whom we will be doing business with in the near future," he scolded.

*

The scholarship banquet had already begun when a certain raven haired man entered with a modelesque blonde. They were quite a pair, both handsomely outfitted in complementary colors. The blonde beauty wore a backless, emerald jumpsuit with a deep V in the front, matching pumps,and champagne colored clutch. Her hair was beautifully arranged in a top knot with face framing bangs and curdled tendrils on either side of her face.

They waded through a throng of Konoha's finest until they arrived at a table with familiar bluette. Unfortunately, they were forced to take a seat at another table . That did nothing to stop the uncomfortable, loathing glances the Uchiha sent Hinata as the ceremony commenced. The most chilling was when his lips parted in an unnerving smile that made his face seem like it was cracking in half.

*

Hinata smiled warmly as a dark haired man planted a chaste kiss on her knuckles. He took her small hand between his large ones. A faint blush colored her cheeks as the man spoke to her.

" My name is Naraku , it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well,Mr. Onigumo."

"How did such a beautiful young woman end up working for Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He was a friend of my cousin Neji."

"Ahhh."

"How long have you known Mr. Taisho?"

"His father and I have done business together for years."

Hinata blushed and her jaw dropped.

"I-I thought you were..."

"Around your age? Young lady, I am flattered," he said laughing .

"Is this old coot bothering you?" Akihito asked.

The two men turned to embrace one another. They began to chat animatedly. Sesshomaru came up behind Hinata. He led her to sparse corner of the room after excusing himself.

"Is everything all right between you and Mr.Uchiha?"

"Everything is-

"Before you tell me everything is all right, please know I saw the horrible glances he sent you during the ceremony. "

Hinata swallowed.

"Attention everyone!"

The sudden voice over the intercom made everyone look toward the ceremony hall. Hinata paled. It was Sasuke.

"If you could all gather into the ceremony area for a special presentation!"

Hinata paled as a line of excited attendees gathered to watch the presentation. Sesshomaru looked at her, trying to read her expression. Her eyes were wide and tears began to pool along the waterline. Embarassed, she looked away. Sesshomaru joined the eager party goers in the other room.

He seated himself at a table in the front row.

Almost immediately, the two men locked eyes. Onyx eyes glared into placid, golden ones. Sesshomaru smoothly called over an attendant. He whispered something in his ear and slid a wad of cash in his pocket.

The man nodded in agreement and headed off to complete his mission. The screen suddenly came to life. An image of a dark haired woman's bobbing in Sasuke's lap briefly appeared before suddenly begging turned off. In its place was a blank screen. The shocked look on everyone's face was enough.

Many of the guests left the banquet hall with disgusted looks on their faces. Some of the men sent lustful glances Hinata's way as she trembled in the corner. The women were just as bad, some glancing at her with disdain and others simply laughed.

 _"You don't care what they think. You don't care what they think. You don't care what they think . You don't care what they think._ c

She repeated the mantra as tears streamed down her face. It had to be horrible, whatever they were shown. A part of her wanted to go into that room and look, while the other was too scared. She was so deep in her thoughts that she hadnt noticed when a jacket was draped over her shoulders.

"Ms. Hyuuga, are you all right?"

"I'm all right," she replied robotically.

"How is she,son?" Akihito asked worriedly.

"She appears to be in shock. I've already called the chauffeur and asked him to meet us," Sesshomaru answered.

"Do you know why Uchiha-san would do something like this?" Akihito asked.

"I do not know,but I intend to find out ," he answered with placid resolve.

"Keep me posted,"Akihito said.

Sesshomaru nodded in response as he placed his blazer over Hinata's trembling shoulders. He took the petite, pregnant woman into his arms.


	6. Solutions

"Is there anything else you're not telling me about your relationship with Mr. Uchiha? I don't need any more nasty surprises." he said bluntly.

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry for all the trouble this is causing you, "she said wiping away tears.

Kagura burst into the room with a small brunette boy, clutching a brown bear, in tow.

"Hinata, are you ok?"she asked.

"Mommy she's so pretty!" the boy said.

He ran over to Hinata and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Hi, I'm Akio and you're gonna be my wife one day!"

Sesshomaru turned away and took a deep breath as he rubbed the juncture between his brows. Kagura scooped the little boy in her arms and carried him out, waving as they retreated. He turned to face her when the door suddenly burst open. Akio jumped into Hinata's lap and hugged her.

"Akio, you know better than that! Hinata I am so sorry!" Kagura squeaked.

Kagura picked him up again, securing him under her arm. They left again and Sesshomaru locked the door behind them. Stiffly, he turned to face her.

"My family has worked for generations to bring this company the prestige it has today, "he began," The war between you and Uchiha-san is slowly undoing 700 years of work. "

"I honestly don't know. He wasn't like this when we were together, "she explained placidly," when I told him I was pregnant, he seemed to change overnight. "

" You have to tell me everything. Is there anything, anything at all that could've set him off?"

"Nothing I can think of, "she replied.

"Hn."

"Mr. Taisho, if that's all you need ,I'll finish the finance reports, " she answered.

 **Later that evening**

Jaken held the umbrella as Sesshomaru ascended the glistening, stone steps. The sky was gray and overcast as it wept.

"Jaken ,I can continue from here, " Sesshomaru said calmly.

"But,my Lord-"

"I am fully capable of walking back, it's just rain,"Sesshomaru said.

Jaken took a deep breath and headed back to the car. Sesshomaru came to the top of the stairs and glanced at the memorial statue, a small pillar made of green crystals with the name "Neji Hyuuga" inscribed on it.

"I should've known I would see you here,"a male voice chided.

"Itachi, the only Uchiha worth mentioning. How is the legal department fairing these days?"

"It's all right,I guess,"he answered.

"Your brother is causing me a world of trouble and I need to know why, "Sesshomaru said.

"He's been fixated on their family for years, Itachi replied, "I couldn't begin tell you why."

"Interesting. "

"What are you thinking of doing?"

"Don't worry yourself about it."

Itachi sneered slightly.

"Don't hurt him too badly, remember he's the heir to my family's fortune. "

Itachi left a bouquet of lillies in front of the small monument. He was about to leave, but stopped briefly and held out a small slip of paper. Sesshomaru took it and read it quickly. A number was neatly written on it as well as a small phrase, " _go back to the beginning"._ When Sesshomaru finished reading, Itachi was gone.

Fuguring he should do the same, Sesshomaru prayed, left flowers on the head stone, and departed. Although he never showed it, he left with renewed resolve.

\--‐--

A nude, petite woman was towel drying her shaggy hair when her office phone rang. She sprinted to amswer it. The voice on the other line was smooth, deep, and melodic.

"I would like to retain your services ,Miss Haruno. Are you available for an impromptu briefing on your assignment?"

"Sure ,but this will cost extra and my services aren't cheap."

"Not a problem. I am more than capable of properly compensating you,Miss Haruno. Do you have a writing implement?"

Sakura grabbed a near by notepad and pen. She scribbled down the address and threw on some clothes: a red skirt, black tank top, black wig,heels, and denim jacket. She slid her holster for her .45 Colt over her thigh and slid a .22 into her breast pocket.

\--

"Miss Haruno, I trust your journey was well," Sesshomaru said.

"Let's get down to business and skip the pleasantries, " Sakura said sipping from her mocha cappuccino.

"All right then, I need you to get some information about Sasuke Uchiha," Sesshomaru replied.

Sakura's eyes widened as she choked on her drink. She wiped her mouth with a cloth.

" _The_ Sasuke Uchiha? You want me to tail Sasuke Uchiha?!" she asked , her eyes alight with excitement.

"If there's an issue-

" You've got a deal, but celebrities are extra," she said sipping from her drink again.

"Very well,the first portion of your fee will be deposited into your account tomorrow morning, " he said as he left a few bills and a folded piece of paper on the table.

"Good evening ,Ms. Haruno," Sesshomaru acknowledged before turning to leave.

Sakura finished her cappuccino as she devised the first stages of her plan.

 **Uchiha Family Mansion**

Sasuke bowed at his feet as he admonished him. His father's cane collided with the hard wood floor in anger.

" I practically gift wrapped that girl for you and now this happens!" he yelled.

"Father, why would you match me with that pathetic cow?!" he yelled.

The aging man before him grew silent, his slender frame shaking with anger. In time ,Sasuke also grew silent. The silence between them became pregnant as the air became tense.

"You would raise your voice to your elder?" he asked with a deadly calm.

Sasuke pressed his forehead into the floor and extended his neck with his arms extended on either side of his head.

"Father forgive me. I spoke out of turn, "he said.

"You will marry that girl and bring an heir to me, is that understood?"he said with finality.

 **Itachi Uchiha Apartment**

"You know the rules, " he said dryly, " you have to leave afterward , no exceptions. "

"I know," the dark haired woman said as she gathered her clothes.

Wordlessly, Itachi grabbed her lacy, red bra and helped her into it as she slowly slid the matching cheeky shorts over her long legs.

"Excuse me, " she said with disdain.

The tone of her voice left him speechless. In his heart, he knew this was wrong, but his decision was final. This was the only way he could keep her safe. He backed away and watched her dress. He wanted to say something, anything, but his tongue was heavily weighed with fear.

The girl silently left his apartment and he locked the door behind her. His heart burned with guilt as he pressed his back against the door. The hot tears pooled behind tightly closed eyelids as he dragged himself to bed.

 **Hinata**

"Why are you so pathetic," she asked, tearfully glancing into the fogged mirror.

Her phone suddenly rang. Hinata glanced at the caller ID as a familiar number flashed across her screen. Anger bubbled inside her chest. Her first met the glass with a sudden brutality that made shards fly through the air, one even managed to cut her face.


	7. The Breakdown

"Shika, I need some papers made," Sakura said.

"You _do_ have my cash from last time,right?" he asked lazily.

"Yeah ,yeah," Sakura mumbled irritably.

" Come over, hand me the cash,and then I'll make your papers for you. If that's a problem, Im sure someone else can do your papers," Shikamaru said.

"Ugh fine, you lazy bastard! This is the thanks I get for all the work I send your way!

"Give me the money or no papers and I expect 5,000 cash, " he said.

Sakura slammed the receiver on the phone and grabbed the leather jacket that hung, surprisingly neat for her, on the back of her swivel chair. She roughly pulled out a drawer on her desk and opened the tackle box with her spare cash in it.

* * *

 **Location: Secret Hideout**

Saiurmma slammed the money on his desk and placed her arms akimbo, each one bent at the elbow width her hands on either hip. She slammed a handfmul of cash on the desk. She glared at him.

"I want my God damn papers THIS Friday at 6, you ungrateful bastard," she said," If you're late, there'll be so much lead in you , your mother would swear you're a pencil. Do you understand ?" she said with unexpected placidity.

"Look woman, there's no need to be so troublesome. I always deliver in a timely manner,"he answered with a sigh.

"You'd better," she huffed.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Residence**

The spiky haired,blone snored loudly as noon approached. The alarm clock lay broken and forgotten in a distant corner. A well placed kick had rendered it useless. The groggy blonde was awakened by the blair of his ringtone. "Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Hey Sakura, did you need something?"

"Do you know if the Uchiha Compound is hiring ,Naruto?"

"I think I heard my old man and old Fugaku talking about that the other day. He mentioned something about needing a maid," he said.

"Do you think you could recommend me?" Sakura asked.

"Which one of your aliases are you using this time?" he asked with a sigh.

"I'll send you a picture of my ID, thanks!" she said.

Naruto sighed, scratched his butt, and headed toward his private , master bathroom.

* * *

 **Taisho Realtor Group Headquarters**

Hinata's swollen fingers gently caressed the petal covered lock screen of her iPhone. A certain number had called earlier that morning and she ignored it,but that left her wondering if she had done the right thing. He was the father of her baby. Shouldn't they try to have some form of an amicable relationship? She took a deep breath and deposited the device in her top desk drawer.

She absentmindedly looked over at her boss. Since the workday began, and probably since the fiasco last weekend, he had barely said anything or glanced in her direction. Not that either of those things was out of the usual. Today , there seemed to be an unusually high amount of tension. He massaged his temples as he briefly glided in her direction. Hinata smiled wearily and he looked away.

"Mr. Taisho, I will be taking my break early today. I am not feeling well," Hinata said.

"The remainder of today , you can work from home. I wouldn't want someone I'm your condition overexerting themselves," he replied smoothly.

Hinata bowed deeply, exposing her neck to him with her belly mere inches way from the floor.

"I apologize for all the trouble I've caused you and your father,"she sobbed," I trusted someone I shouldn't have and now you're paying the cost of my poor judgment."

Sesshomaru helped Hinata to her feet. He scooped her into his arms and carried her to her chair , gently placing her in it.

"Ms.Hyuuga, please calm yourself," said calmly.

Hinata buried her face in his chest and sobbed pitifully. Her tears wet the front if his freshly starched button down. He gently stroked the back of her head until she fell asleep in his arms. A familiar warmth began to pool in his stomach. Nostalgia pricked at the distant corners of his memory.

What was it that drove his actions? What had him here, rubbing her back and uttering reassurances in her ear? He pondered this as she slept soundly in her chair. Glancing at her sleeping form roused emotions, confusing and conflicting ones that made his heart ache. He tucked a strand of midnight colored hair behind her ear.

 _He missed her._

Thirty minutes later, she awakened. Her eyes were still itchy, sore, and probably swollen. A brazen memory caused a ruby like blush to cross the expanse of her full bosom and cheeks. She looked to see if he was at his desk only to find him gone, and in his place was a note. She read it.

 _Do not worry yourself about your duties. Take the remainder of the day off and tend to the needs of yourself and your child. I have scheduled an appointment for you at 3 p.m. Don't be late.The remainder of your work is to be completed tomorrow morning._

 _-Mr. Taisho_

* * *

Sasuke waded through a seemingly endless tide of paparazzi as he attempted to keep hold of Ino's hand. Questions were fired at them like cannon balls. What do you have against the Hyuuga princess? Why does it seem like you're trying to destroy her? Are you and Ino Yamanaka officially an item?

The bombardment continued as they made their separate ways into the car. Sasuke honked the horn in warning before practically putting a hole where the gas pedal would've been. The paparazzi quickly made a path, but one man was left clutching his shoulder after Sasuke hit him. Sasuke didn't spare the man one single glance as he sped away. The entire time Ino glared at him.


	8. Breakdown

"Shika, I need some papers made," Sakura said.

"You _do_ have my cash from last time,right?" he asked lazily.

"Yeah ,yeah," Sakura mumbled irritably.

" Come over, hand me the cash,and then I'll make your papers for you. If that's a problem, Im sure someone else can do your papers," Shikamaru said.

"Ugh fine, you lazy bastard! This is the thanks I get for all the work I send your way!

"Give me the money or no papers and I expect 5,000 cash, " he said.

Sakura slammed the receiver on the phone and grabbed the leather jacket that hung, surprisingly neat for her, on the back of her swivel chair. She roughly pulled out a drawer on her desk and opened the tackle box with her spare cash in it.

* * *

 **Location: Secret Hideout**

Sakura slammed the money on his desk and placed her arms akimbo, each one bent at the elbow width her hands on either hip. She slammed a handful of cash on the desk. She glared at him.

"I want my God damn papers THIS Friday at 6, you ungrateful bastard," she said," If you're late, there'll be so much lead in you , your mother would swear you're a pencil. Do you understand ?" she said with unexpected placidity.

"Look woman, there's no need to be so troublesome. I always deliver in a timely manner,"he answered with a sigh.

"You'd better," she huffed.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Residence**

The spiky haired,blone snored loudly as noon approached. The alarm clock lay broken and forgotten in a distant corner. A well placed kick had rendered it useless. The groggy blonde was awakened by the blair of his ringtone. "Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Hey Sakura, did you need something?"

"Do you know if the Uchiha Compound is hiring ,Naruto?"

"I think I heard my old man and old Fugaku talking about that the other day. He mentioned something about needing a maid," he said.

"Do you think you could recommend me?" Sakura asked.

"Which one of your aliases are you using this time?" he asked with a sigh.

"I'll send you a picture of my ID, thanks!" she said.

Naruto sighed, scratched his butt, and headed toward his private , master bathroom.

* * *

 **Taisho Realtor Group Headquarters**

Hinata's swollen fingers gently caressed the petal covered lock screen of her iPhone. A certain number had called earlier that morning and she ignored it,but that left her wondering if she had done the right thing. He was the father of her baby. Shouldn't they try to have some form of an amicable relationship? She took a deep breath and deposited the device in her top desk drawer.

She absentmindedly looked over at her boss. Since the workday began, and probably since the fiasco last weekend, he had barely said anything or glanced in her direction. Not that either of those things was out of the usual. He had always been productive and stoic , but today he seemed _different._ Strain was beginning to show in his face.

Today , there seemed to be an unusually high amount of tension. He massaged his temples as he briefly glanced in her direction. Hinata smiled wearily and he looked away. The remnants of her confidence fluttered away like startled butterflies. She reluctantly spoke to him

"Mr. Taisho, I will be taking my break early today. I am not feeling well," Hinata said.

"The remainder of today , you can work from home. I wouldn't want someone I'm your condition overexerting themselves," he replied smoothly.

Hinata bowed deeply, exposing her neck to him with her belly mere inches way from the floor.

"I apologize for all the trouble I've caused you and your father,"she sobbed," I trusted someone I shouldn't have and now you're paying the cost of my poor judgment."

Sesshomaru helped Hinata to her feet. He scooped her into his arms and carried her to her chair , gently placing her in it.

"Ms.Hyuuga, please calm yourself," said calmly.

Hinata buried her face in his chest and sobbed pitifully. Her hot tears wet the front of his freshly starched button down. He gently stroked the back of her head until she fell asleep in his arms. A familiar warmth began to pool in his stomach. Nostalgia pricked at the distant corners of his memory.

What was it that drove his actions? What had him here, rubbing her back and uttering reassurances in her ear? He pondered this as she slept soundly in her chair. Glancing at her sleeping form roused emotions, confusing and conflicting ones that made his heart ache. He tucked a strand of midnight colored hair behind her ear.

 _He missed her._

Thirty minutes later, she awakened. Her eyes were still itchy, sore, and probably swollen. A brazen memory caused a ruby like blush to cross the expanse of her full bosom and cheeks. She looked to see if he was at his desk only to find him gone, and in his place was a note. She read it.

 _Do not worry yourself about your duties. Take the remainder of the day off and tend to the needs of yourself and your child. I have scheduled an appointment for you at 3 p.m. Don't be late.The remainder of your work is to be completed tomorrow morning._

 _-Mr. Taisho_

* * *

Sasuke waded through a seemingly endless tide of paparazzi as he attempted to keep hold of Ino's hand. Questions were fired at them like cannon balls. What do you have against the Hyuuga princess? Why does it seem like you're trying to destroy her? Are you and Ino Yamanaka officially an item?

The bombardment continued as they made their separate ways into the car. Sasuke honked the horn in warning before practically putting a hole where the gas pedal would've been. The paparazzi quickly made a path, but one man was left clutching his shoulder after Sasuke hit him. Sasuke didn't spare the man one single glance as he sped away. The entire time Ino glared at him.


End file.
